User blog:JamesonOTP/Vocal Adrenaline Member - Kayla Winchester
Kayla Winchester is an upcoming character in Glee: The New Years. She is a quasi-villain, but still has a good side, much like Santana Lopez. Personality She may look like a good, normal, all-American girl on the outside, but she is anything but. Kayla puts up one appearance to please certain people such as her parents and teachers, but she is actually a rebel and a self-confessed "wild child." It's almost as if she has two personalities living inside of her, fighting for dominance. Like Beyonce and Sasha Fierce, she has her alter egos. When trying to put up the front of being a good girl, she goes by her nickname Kay. When not trying to put up an act, she goes by Kayla. Kayla is not above trying to steal people's boyfriends or girlfriends. She will go to any lengths to get what she wants sometimes, but may feel bad about somethings as she does have a conscience. She tells it like it is, quite bluntly, loves drama, and is an adrenaline junkie. She's the type to suggest a dangerous activity to do for fun such as cliff diving or playing chicken with a train. When people try to talk her out of one of her dangerous stunts, she has been known to tell them "to loosen up" or "live a little." YOLO/You Only Live Once is her mantra in life. She is very likeable as she is charasmatic and has charm. She is not above using her charms or feminine wiles to get her way. She is not used to the word no. When she does get in trouble, she almost always can weasel her way out of it by deploying Kay, who no one dare would think would do anything bad, or using Kayla's talents to her advantage. When onstage, she is known to tap into her personalities to boost and compliment her performances. She is a very talent dancer and singer, but dancing is her biggest strength. She has a sort of trashy stage persona, much like Ke$ha, but still manages to be very stylish. She is known to party hard, sometimes even drinking. But she's anti-drug. Appearance As Kay, she will go as far as dressing almost like a preacher's daughter, going to church, and wearing her hair up in a ponytail. But when safely away, she will take off the extra layers, shake her hair down, and release her inner vixen. When taking the stage, she draws inspiration from Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Ke$ha, and Katy Perry for her style. Possible Storylines #She could convince another person to do something crazy and dangerous and they could get seriously hurt and she has to deal with the guilt of that. #She could crash a party, get a little drunk, and flirt with a guy who could in turn attempt to rape or sexually assault her. #She should hit on members of ND and VA, both single and taken. Male or female. It could cause drama, which she loves. Possible Songs *'Grow A Pair' by Ke$ha *'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco *'Marry The Night' by Lady Gaga *'Up N' Down' by Britney Spears *'Take It Off' by Ke$ha *'Peacock' by Katy Perry *'My First Kiss' by'' 3OH!3 feat. Kesha'' *'Starstrukk' by'' 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry'' *'Starstruck' by Lady Gaga feat. Space Cowboy and Flo Rida Or anything along those lines. Pop and Pop-Rock/Pop-Punk is her genre. Category:Blog posts